


In Return, I give You Air From My Lungs

by NEStar



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEStar/pseuds/NEStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On her seventeenth birthday Margret Edmondson joins the Fleet. She's found a way to breath in the warmth of space once more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Return, I give You Air From My Lungs

On her eighth birthday Margret Edmondson joined the temple choir.

Just like her mother, her aunts and her grandmother before her.

Just like every other eight year old girl in the damp smoggy town of Amnisides.

As they learned the “Hymn to Artemis, Goddess of the Moon” the choir mistress told them to image their voices lifting up to the heavens and shining like stars. All the girls had giggled at that. With the constant billows of smoke over head no one in the town had ever seen a star.

Two months after her tenth birthday Maggie was told that she had been selected as one of the five girls from the colony chosen to be a daughter of Okeanos for the Moon Festival in Caprica City.

For a month every moment she had was spent in training. She was so caught up in preparing that she didn't even think about the trip – her mother putting her on bus, meeting the priestess and the other girls, the train to the capitol, boarding the shuttle – until one of the flight crew tapped her shoulder and said that she had to turn her music player off.

That's when it hits her – she's traveling _off world_.

There is a few minutes when she thinks she's going to cry or throw up (or maybe both at the same time) but then the shuttle brakes through the atmosphere and she can see them.

Stars.

When she gets home she works twice as hard at her music, just so she can have another chance to see those amazing dots of light twinkling in the darkness.

 

And see them again she does, three months after both her eleventh and twelfth birthdays.

The day before her thirteenth birthday the choir mistress leads the girls through “And Now to Aphrodite, a Woman We Send” in her honor. As soon as she gets home she cries because she knows that she will never see the stars again.

On her seventeenth birthday Margret Edmondson joins the Fleet. She's found a way to breath in the warmth of space once more.


End file.
